Being Parents
by tiltheendoftime
Summary: They never thought being new parents was going to be this hard. Tommy and Lil go through the struggles of their first child, with the help of Phil and Kimi.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Rugrats/All Grown Up!  
****I had this posted before but I took it down. So here it is again!****  
**

_**Chapter One: Welcome Baby**_

Lil gripped Phil's hand "Where the hell is he, Phillip?!"

Phil tried pulling his hand out of Lil's grasp. His sister was in labor and having back-to-back contractions and her husband, Tommy, couldn't be found. "I don't know, Lillian! I could go find him if you would let go of my hand!"

Lil shot Phil a look and shook her head "I don't think so, Phillip! Tommy's not here, so you have to be!"

Phil groaned as Lil tightened her grip as she had another contraction. He was pretty sure that his hand was going to be broken by the time this baby was here. He did want to be there for his sister, but he _didn't _want to be the one to hold her hand through it. He was going to kill Tommy when he shows up.

Tommy and Kimi were rushing back from the car. They had gone outside to get away from the noise in the room, and Phil had texted Tommy telling him about Lil's contractions. Once in the elevator, Tommy and Kimi froze, and started arguing over which floor Lil was one.

"She's on the second floor, Tommy!"

"No! She's on the third, I remember!"

Kimi hit the second floor button and Tommy hit the third. They sat there hitting the two buttons until the elevator came to a stop. Kimi smiled at him when it was the second floor and they ran off. Kimi went up to the desk "Who are you looking for?" the lady behind the desk asked.

"Lillian DeVille." the lady gave Kimi a look after she looked it up.

"Lillian is on the third floor." the lady forced a smile and Kimi turned around to see Tommy.

"I told you" he stepped back onto the elevator and hit the third floor button.

Once there the two went to the desk and made sure that they could still go back there. They ran into the room and Phil did a sigh of relief and pulled his hand away from Lil's. "Thank God you're back! She's got one hell of a grip" Phil said putting a hand on Tommy's shoulder and then started walking out with Kimi.

"Stop right there, Phillip. Where do you think you're going?" Lil asked him before he could walk out.

Phil turned and looked at her "I'm going to the waiting room? Where else would I be going?"

"No. You and Kimi are staying. You're the godparents, you _have _to be here!" Lil pleaded Phil with her eyes. Kimi ran over to her other side and smiled at her.

"We'll stay here, and be here for you the whole time" Kimi said with a smile before turning to Phil who didn't look too good "Well.. _I'll _be here for you. Phil may pass out."

Lil laughed and then stopped "It hurts to laugh" she took a deep breath before reaching out for Tommy's hand.

Tommy looked at her and then at Kimi "My bet is on Phil passing out."

Phil gave him a look and walked to stand by Kimi as the nurse walked in. She asked Lil how she was doing and how bad the pain was before telling her that they had to check to see how dilated she was now. Phil made a face and turned away, this was the last thing he wanted to see. After she was done checking she looked at Lil and smiled "Get ready, Lillian, you're about to have a baby"

Lil's grip on Tommy's hand tightened, not because of a contraction, or the fact she was about to have a baby, but from nerves. She's heard of things that can go wrong during birth. As far as she knows, her baby is healthy. Her and Tommy decided they wanted to keep the gender of their baby a secret to everyone. Tommy gave Lil a smile, they were about to become parents.

Thirty minutes later Lil was holding her and Tommy's baby girl. Kimi was looking at her with a smile and tears in her eyes. Phil, who was sitting in one of the chairs, got up to get a good look at his niece. Lil had tears running down her face, happy to finally see her daughter. Tommy was staring at her, still trying to take in the fact that he was going to be a father.

"Do you have a name in mind for her?" the nurse asked Lil and Tommy.

Kimi and Phil looked at them, curious. They refused to tell them the names they had chosen. Lil looked over at Tommy and smiled before turning back to the nurse "Camden Noelle Pickles."

"That's so cute!" Kimi said with a big smile

"She's going to be so spoiled." Phil whispered to Kimi who nodded in agreement.

The nurse took Camden so she could check her up. Phil put a hand on Lil's "You did good, sis. I'm going to go tell everyone out in the waiting room" he walked out of the room and over to where his family, Tommy's family, and the Finster's were waiting to tell them the good news.

Kimi took Lil's hand and gave her a smile "twenty-one and a half hours of labor and now you have a beautiful baby girl. How do you feel?"

Lil did a laugh "Exhausted." she turned to look at Tommy "How's your hand?"

He shrugged "It doesn't hurt has bad anymore." he leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

* * *

Two weeks had passed since they brought Camden home and she hasn't stopped screaming. Tommy and Lil were starting to get stressed and irritated. She rarely ever slept and when she did Tommy and Lil would _finally_ fall asleep and she would wake up screaming. Lil groaned and turned to Tommy who looked at her with tired eyes "It's your turn" Tommy didn't want to argue, his turn or not they needed sleep. He got up and walked over to Camden's room to see what was wrong. He picked her up and she immediately stopped crying. He figured she just didn't want to be alone. He carried her to his and Lil's room and got into bed. He put her in between them before laying down.

"Why'd you bring her in here?" Lil asked. He could tell by her voice that she was irritated.

"She stopped crying as soon as I picked her up, it's obvious she doesn't want to be alone." Tommy was laying on his back with a hand over his face.

Lil sighed in irritation and looked at him "You can't just bring her in here every time she cries."

Tommy uncovered his face and looked over at her "Then you go get her to sleep"

Lil got out of bed and picked Camden up and walked back over to her room. She put her down in her crib and was about to walk away when she started crying again. Lil stopped and walked back over to her "_Please _Camden, we need sleep. So do you. We love you, but you need sleep" Camden looked at her but continued to cry. Lil sighed and put a hand up to her face "This is worse than when Dil was a baby" Lil pulled up the chair they put in there and sat by her crib. Camden calmed down a bit and what felt like hours later, she finally fell asleep. Lil got up quietly and walked back to her and Tommy's room.

"It only took you over thirty minutes to get her to fall asleep."

Lil laid down next to him "At least I got her to"

Tommy sighed and rolled onto his side so he was facing her and put one of his arms around her "I'm sorry."

She gave him a small smile "Me too."

An hour later Phil walked into Tommy and Lil's apartment and towards their room, where the door was open. "Hey, can I-" he stopped his sentence when he saw that the two were asleep. Tommy was laying on his stomach with an arm around Lil. And Lil was laying on her back with one of her arms over Tommy's. Phil smiled to himself, he knew that being a parent was going to wear them out. And this was better than the usual arguing he heard when he walked in. He quietly walked to their dresser and took the baby monitor and shut their door. He figured they could use some sleep.

Phil was sitting on the couch in Tommy and Lil's living room when Kimi walked in "Phil? What are you doing here?"

"I came to borrow something from them, but they were asleep so I decided to take care of Camden while they get some sleep"

Kimi sat next to him "How nice of you"

Phil and Kimi took turns taking care of Camden for hours. The bedroom door opened and Tommy walked out "Hey, what are you two doing here?" he asked while getting a drink of water.

"Well, I came over here to borrow something. But now I don't remember what. And when I walked into your room you and Lil were asleep"

"How long were we asleep for?" Tommy asked raising an eyebrow

Phil shrugged "I'm not really sure.. Four maybe five hours"

Tommy almost choked on his drink. "What about Camden?!"

Kimi gave him a smile "We've been taking turns with her."

Tommy walked over to Phil and took the baby monitor from him, and walked back into his room. He came out a few minutes later "Thanks guys. We really needed some sleep"

"Anytime, T. Is Lil awake?" Kimi asked.

Tommy nodded "She's taking a shower."

Phil was staring at the screen and then looked at Tommy "I really can't remember what I wanted to borrow from you."

Tommy chuckled and turned his attention to the TV. He and Lil both knew if it weren't for Phil and Kimi they wouldn't be able to handle Camden. They all knew how Lil was when she didn't get sleep, so having a baby and being sleep deprived wasn't good for her and Tommy's relationship. They were more than thankful that they had Kimi and Phil to help out.


End file.
